In the world of multiprocessing systems, users commonly have different windows open that enable them to see more information and potentially increase their productivity or more effectively perform their work. For example, users may have multiple Internet browser windows open on their device that enable them to view or access different information. However, when the data is updated on one open window there is no corresponding data update communicated to any other windows that may be open. Thus, while the data in one window may be current, the data in other windows may be outdated, leading to errors, increasing inefficiencies, and reducing the reliability of the data while using multiple windows.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.